


kid, you're the little spoon

by siyeonists



Series: prompts i tried [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: prompt: gahyeon texts siyeon in the middle of the night to ask if she can sneak out and go to her to cuddle, might be angst or fluff, i don't mind :")





	kid, you're the little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at fluff but if you enjoyed this, leave a comment, it'll be much appreciated. ily thank you for reading ~

it’s night time, again. gahyeon sighed before falling on her own bed. she just got back from the university and walking seemed to tiring for her nowadays. school has been utter shit, there goes nonstop projects, research, readings and she wishes that she’s not one of the most hardworking students in their school but that won’t do because she’s a top student and failing now will result in a disaster. even if she tries to fail, her brain wouldn’t get along with her and would still perfect an exam. thinking about it again, she couldn’t help but close her eyes, hoping to fall asleep but to her dismay, she only saw darkness. she opened her eyes again and sat up, taking off her shoes and changing into her pyjamas. 

she opened one of her books, read a few lines before slamming it close and putting it on the side of her lamp table. she sat there, with her arms around her bended knees and looked up at the ceiling. something crossed her mind and she immediately went and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts. 

“but everyone is busy with their own school works, who am i to disturb them?”

she put her phone down and uncomfortably lied on her bed again, feeling the soft sheets on her back. at this point, she wished that she has someone to talk to. she felt bad because she has friends but she didn’t want to bother anyone of them. the one who always comforts her was minji. she would approach her first and ask her about her day and gahyeon would rant to her as minji rubs her back. but right now, minji can’t be bothered. her exams are drawing near and gahyeon only wishes for her to do her best. sighing again, she grabbed her phone and browsed her twitter timeline. nobody but siyeon was tweeting.

she then didn’t hesitate and dialed up her number. in just two rings, siyeon picked up.

“gahyeonie? something wrong?”

“i- well, i can’t sleep.”

“should i sing for you, then?”

“ye- no, can you come here? are you busy?”

“it’s late but sure, i’ll go my naruto run and ninja up your window in fifteen minutes.”

“weeb.”

“you asked for it.”

gahyeon laughed before ending the call. she put all her things aside, her bag on the corner, and flattened out the sheets.

“why did i do that? it’s just siyeon.”

later on, someone was tapping her window and she was half surprised that siyeon was outside smiling as she waved from the other side. gahyeon only stared and that made siyeon to tap again. the younger one hurried and slid the window open, letting siyeon to silently get in but she tripped on the wood and made a loud thump, causing for gahyeon to slap her arm. 

“what a dumb wood, that is.”

siyeon sat down on the bed and looked up at the standing gahyeon in front of her. siyeon patted the space next to her but instead of sitting down, gahyeon left the room, leaving siyeon alone with her mouth opened. 

“did she just…”

gahyeon went to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher filled with water before walking into her room again. she saw siyeon scanning her walls, where her photos are placed, and she noticed how the older one smiled at her baby pictures. she got embarrassed and shoved the empty glass she was holding to siyeon’s side. the other looked her way and poured herself a glass of water before chugging it all down. 

gahyeon sat down as she watched siyeon finish her glass of water. the other followed, and stared at gahyeon’s eyes directly, not saying anything because she knows she doesn’t need to ask. it’s always like this. minji might be gahyeon’s older sister from another mother, but siyeon is someone she will talk to about anything, may it be about the puppies down the street, the night sky, or the colorful flowers blooming outside. she doesn’t need to ask, gahyeon will start. 

siyeon is a listener. mostly. others would be afraid to approach her because she might ignore them but she’s the type of person who would respond when you talk to her first. gahyeon always start the conversations, and siyeon will listen before opening her mouth to talk. even until now, she waited until gahyeon spoke.

“i’m pressured about school. i want to just lay down and rest and sleep without thinking about my upcoming grades. i want to enjoy like what the others are doing. i want to hang out with you and the others but that reduces my time on focusing on studying. say i try to study, i get distracted, i think of how i might fail if i dont do my best. i’m just… tired.”

siyeon kept her ears opened. she had her hand patting gahyeon’s back and the other holding gahyeon’s hand. she thumbed her skin and it made gahyeon feel like she’s secured. 

“gahyeonie, you’re doing great. you’re working so hard that sometimes you forget about your health, and i’m so afraid because i want you to take care of yourself whenever i’m not beside you.”

siyeon scooted closer. 

“i wish i could help you with your study because i see you always looking down at the cafeteria. i’m bad at math, you can’t lean on me when it comes to that, but know that i’m here to make you smile even if you’re not in the mood. i’ll listen to you sing along with your favorite songs, i’ll walk you to school and we can enjoy the morning breeze together. i’ll buy you your comfort food. i’ll let you take a sip from my coffee cup. whenever you need me, i’ll be there.”

gahyeon leaned on her shoulder, closing her eyes, and feeling her breath. siyeon wrapped her arms around gahyeon. 

“it’s okay to let it out, it’s okay to cry. it’s okay to feel tired. it’s okay not to be okay, little one. you’re great, you’re hardworking, you’re the best. you can get through this, soon. alright?” 

“hmm.”

“you’re doing amazing, sweetie.” 

“stop the memes please.”

siyeon laughed as she continued on patting her. she ran her fingers on gahyeon’s hair and hummed. she started singing a song, helping gahyeon to put her mind at ease. she shut down everything except her ears. she listened to siyeon’s vocals and let her finish the lullaby song and felt relieved after a few minutes. she looked up and met siyeon’s gaze. she gave her a sweet smile and the other reciprocated. 

“i should’ve bought ice cream.”

siyeon pouted. gahyeon shook her head and lied down. siyeon followed, even body hopping, playing with the bounciness of the bed. 

“are you 5?” 

siyeon pulled her and she tapped her arms, asking for gahyeon to put her head on it. the other hesitated but soon did what she had to. siyeon already has her eyes closed, facing gahyeon. 

“kid, you’re the little spoon, please.”

“i’m-”

“a small child.”

“i hate you.”

gahyeon turned around and let siyeon wrap her other arm across her tiny body. she said she dislikes it but in reality, she felt safe. she let siyeon’s warmth to cover her entire being and snuggled closer to the bigger one. closing her eyes, with a smile on her face, she fell asleep.


End file.
